This application is based on Japanese Application No. 2001-232324, filed Jul. 31, 2001, the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical equipment arrangement for a small watercraft, and more particularly to an improved electrical equipment arrangement for a small watercraft that includes a container with plural compartments containing electrical components.
2. Description of Related Art
Relatively small watercrafts such as, for example, personal watercrafts have become very popular in recent years. This type of watercraft is quite sporting in nature and carries one or more riders. An internal combustion engine powers a jet propulsion unit that propels the watercraft by discharging water rearwardly. A hull of the watercraft forms an engine compartment and a tunnel in the rear-most and underside of the watercraft. The engine lies within the engine compartment. The jet propulsion unit generally is placed within the tunnel and includes an impeller driven by the engine to discharge the water.
The watercraft typically includes electrical equipment such as, for example, an electrical control unit (ECU) for controlling the engine operation, which could also be used for an automobile engine. However, a watercraft operates in an environment rich with moisture, and thus, such electrical equipment is likely to be exposed to water splash or waterdrops. The electrical equipment, therefore, preferably is positioned within a water-resistant container. Certain engines that are designed for more accurate combustion control can include a number of electrical components such as, for example, sensors, relays and couplers. Thus, a large container is inevitably required to contain all the components. On the other hand, however, the engine compartment of a watercraft is limited in volume. Thus, it can be difficult to place a large container in such an engine compartment, due to the compact nature of the hull.
A need therefore exists for an improved electrical equipment arrangement for a small watercraft that can allow all the electrical equipment to be disposed within an engine compartment of the watercraft even though a relatively compact container is employed.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a watercraft includes a hull, an internal combustion engine disposed in the hull, and a first plurality of electrical components for the engine. The first plurality includes an electronic control unit and at least one additional electronic component. A second plurality of electrical components for the engine includes electrical components that are not waterproof. The watercraft also includes a container having at least first and second interior compartments, the first and second interior compartments including a watertight seal. The seal of the second compartment is more waterproof than the seal of the first compartment. The first plurality of electrical components are disposed in the first compartment and the second plurality of electrical components are disposed in the second compartment.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a watercraft includes a hull defining an engine compartment. An internal combustion engine is disposed within the engine compartment. The watercraft also includes a container mounted in the engine compartment. The container includes a body, a removable cover, an aperture defined in one of the body and cover and opening into an interior of the container. A cap is configured to form a water-tight seal with the aperture. At least one electrical component is accessible through the aperture when the cap is removed form the aperture.